Loki's Legacy
by Rebecca Owl
Summary: Loki's family history is atypical. It's time to reveal just what happened in his many misadventures.


**Hello! This is my very first fanfiction. This is going to go on for quite a few chapters and probably longer if the story gets popular at all.**

**Please review and give constructed critiques! I love improving my writing so don't be afraid to tell me what I need to fix. This is a story based off an RP 'Earth's Darkest Hours'. This particular fanfic will be following the history of Loki and his family. There's going to be a lot of mythology, Marvel, and RP references. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters. Much of the story is my own work but the parts that are from Marvel/real myths/and the RP are also not mine. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**W**hen the universe swallowed Loki; all of Asgard celebrated. Except for the god of thunder, he pitied his adoptive brother and even now when it was sure that he was gone forever, Thor wished he would step out from the shadows as he always did and reveal that he had tricked them all again with a smug grin on his face. But no, things would never be the same whether Loki had survived or not. Thor stepped to the edge of the pavilion and stared into the stars. _I could have done it! For you! For all of us!_ Loki's last words echoed through Thor's mind. He could have done something, he _should_ have done something, but he merely stayed back letting his father do what he though wisest. But what was thought wise had caused his brother to be swallowed by a wormhole. Pain struck his heart as he remembered it all, if only there was a way to change it all. "Brother, stay strong – wherever you are…"

* * *

**T**he ground was covered in ice and snow; there was a horrible beating of a constant strong wind. Loki's body had become mangled from the wormhole and landing in this realm. Even with all the pain in his body he pulled himself up the best he could. As he rose the wind cut knives into him and pushed him back down with its strength. A gasp of pain escaped his lips when the pain coursed through his body. It was hard to move at all, but he needed to get into cover. He rolled over to his stomach and began to pull himself across the icy slate. What was this place? He had never been in a realm with such harsh conditions.

Loki had only crawled a few feet before he could no longer force himself to move another muscle. All of his power and strength had been sucked out of him. He was going to die here, all the factors pointed to it. He rolled onto his back and looked up at a hazy sky, the wind beating into him had caused his eyes to water; most of the tears were due to the wind but a small part of them were true. His father had truly shown how much he loved his darling fake son. Even with the constant reminder that Odin really did love him it was evident in the end that he had only lied the entire time. They all had lied, Thor, Frigga, Sif, Baldur - all of them.

Just when he was about to give up and let himself go and be at some sort of peace he saw a figure walking towards him. When the figure got closer he could see that they were wielding a spear and wearing a red dress of some sort. But before he could get a better look he had lost all strength and passed out.

He was warm. Was he back on Asgard? Loki's eyes fluttered open; he looked around his surroundings without moving his body. From what he could tell he was inside a cave and there was a small fire in front of him, he moved his hands but found they were bound. "No use fighting." Loki's body stiffened. The females voice continued. "How you get to svellbanahǫgg?" Loki moved himself up into a sitting position and looked up at the giantess. From her coloring he could tell she was a Jötunn, even in the shadow she shielded herself in. "I know not where I have come. Nor how I have arrived here I-"

"Silence! You come for Geirr!"

"I am telling the truth."

"All who come; come only for Geirr."

"I have never heard of this Geirr."

The giantess narrowed her eyes and moved out from the shadow of her corner into the light of the fire. She was beautiful considering that she was a Jötunn. To cover her figure she wore a dark red short-sleeved dress that reached down to her mid calf with ripped sections revealing the sides of her legs. Along her arms were gold bangles and around her neck were two gold necklaces. Wrapped around her hips was a brown belt with two sharp daggers attached and in her hand she carried a spear. Her facial features were sharp and angular; the traditional markings over the Jötunn were not absent. On her chin were three small markings, the middle being slightly taller than the rest. Under and over each eye were two strips that faded into connection toward her ears. And on her forehead was two half circles. Her hair was long and was colored a dark auburn, with a bone headdress. Her eyes were blood red and her skin a deep blue with scars along her legs and arms. Loki was taken a back; he had never seen a woman who looked so menacing.

She crouched down in front of him to look him in the eyes. "You are Asgardian." Unlike all the other Jötunn Loki had met this one did not spit the word or look at him with pure hatred. The giantess looked at him as if studying him. He nodded in response. "I am Loki." The woman frowned. "Names don't matter." With every passing second Loki was getting more intimated by the woman who had now remained quiet, he chose to do the same. Finally she spoke. "You help me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Warriors come for Geirr, you Asgardian, you help me."

"And what do I get out of helping you?"

"Be free."

Loki considered her offer for a moment before answering. "You won't just leave me out in the wastes. You will take me to a place where I can escape this realm." The woman stared at him, he tried to read her but it was impossible, it was like there was no emotion at all in that body. "Fine." Loki smiled slightly. "But first I have some questions."

"Start."

"Where am I?"

"Svellbanahǫgg"

"Where is svellbanahǫgg?"

"Jötunheimr."

So he was in the very realm that he tried to destroy with the bifrost, and now he was helping one of the Jötunn. How ironic. "What is this Geirr?" The woman held up the spear. "Geirr." Loki looked over the spear. There was nothing especially fantastic about the spear. It was made of regular wood and the tip like regular metal. Loki wasn't sure what made the spear special or why warriors would come for it. He raised an eyebrow at her; her face remained emotionless. "So what do I call you?" For the first time the woman showed a movement in her face, particularly in her lips. From what he could tell it was a sort of smile. "Angrboða"

* * *

**Well there you have it! Look forward to the next chapter! **

**Please review! **

**x Becca**


End file.
